A Demon's World
by thisiswhyihatemylife
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End, a dying Uzumaki Naruto is transported by the demonic Kyuubi to the Feudal Era to help fight against the infamous half-demon Naraku. Adoption in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the animes _Naruto_, _Inuyasha,_ its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takashashi. The only thing I own is...wait...never mind. My first attempt at a crossover! Enjoy!

"..." Talking/_Thoughts_

_**"..." **_**_Kyuubi_/Inner Talking**

**.:A Demon's World:.**

**Chapter 1**

Two lone figures stared the other down as an empty silence began to envelop throughout the surroundings. The battle that had taken pace beforehand was epic; one shinobi wanting to outlast the other while immense power emerged from within their bodies.

The last few seconds; the calm before the storm, so to speak, was one consisting of unfulfilled promises and unwanted broken bonds. Uzumaki Naruto's nine tail fox's chakra was versing Uchiha Sasuke's second stage cursed seal.

With one final leap between the two boys, the powerful techniques of the rasengan and chidori clashed, exposing a brilliant light that caused a chain reaction - rocks were crumbling, trees began swaying, and the earth shook tremendously.

The long clearing of the Valley of the End finally found the blonde ninja unconscious, Sasuke hovering over him. The raven's own Genin headband casually fell to the ground to rest right next to unruly yellow locks of the other boy.

The Uchiha watched his friend for a few moments, a sort of guilt bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. The obsidian eyed boy, however, squashed the feeling down. He couldn't afford to have any more friendly feelings for the boy or for his other ex-teammates. He still had to avenge his clan and kill his brother. With one last look, Sasuke walked away into the distance.

Naruto, as he lied with unawareness to the outside, felt his seal stir wildly. Subconsciously, he were in front of the fox's cage, his face scrunched in from the excruciating pain coming from his stomach.

**"Why am I in so much pain?" **Sun-kissed fingers clutched on the lower part of the blonde ninja's torso. Naruto hissed a breath through clenched teeth. He couldn't remember when his body had been in that amount of agony before.

_**"It's the seal, kit," **_the fiery demon fox explained in exasperation, **"_it's weakening. You over exhausted yourself fighting that Uchiha brat. If something isn't done soon, you'll die."_**

**"Well, then, do something!"**

**_"There's just so much I can do. My chakra is healing your body, but not fast enough."_**

Sweat poured from the whisker scarred boy's face as he fell to his knees to lessen the pain. Naruto barely could recognize his own sensei's approaching chakra signature. Needless to say, the silver haired Jonin was too far away. The blonde boy was slowly dying.

**"Kyuu,"** by now, the Genin was panting heavily, his vision swimming in a sea of darkness, **"I-I'm...not ready to...die. What about Kakashi-sensei...and Sakura-chan? What about Sasuke?!"**

_**"Hush now, kit. I won't allow such to happen. I may not have liked you, but...I do have a sense of mild respect for you. For once in your pathetic life, you're going to have to trust me."**_

Choosing to ignore the fox's obvious insult, Naruto asked. **"What...are you going to...do?"**

**_"I'm going to call out to the demonic spirit world," _**the infamous nine tails explained unhurriedly, _**"do you trust me?" **_At any other time, Naruto would have been quick to retort; but with his mind muddled, and with the fact Kyuubi refused to have his vessel perish, the blue eyed boy slowly, hesitantly nodded his head.

**"Yes, Kyuu, I trust you."**

A blinding white light encased the fallen boy as his sleep induced body lifted a couple feet in the air. Within a couple of feet, Hatake Kakashi sped through the forest; whatever was happening ahead, he could feel. The raw power understandably making the man lightheaded.

Reaching his destination, Kakashi had to shield his only exposed eye as he encountered Naruto's body seemingly floating around nothingness. His summoning dog Pakkun stood loyally next to the man's side; both sharing a look of disbelief when the brightness evaporated.

In its wake while everything became clear, was the disappearance of the loud-mouthed, hyperactive blonde ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto. There was no sign of the boy, no clue that would give away whether he was dead or alive.

Shaking his head, Kakashi took a moment to compose himself. It was not the time to lose his head. As instructed, he was to report to the Hokage on any important information regarding Sasuke's retrieval. The man undoubtedly had to voice in his concerns for Naruto. Before he left to return to the village, the Jonin gave out a silent prayer.

_Where ever you may be, Naruto, I hope you're safe..._

_

* * *

_Long pale fingers made one last knot connected to a makeshift bag as the said person responsible for the supplies inside let out a sigh of relief. The bag then was hauled onto the delicate back, strands of black hair flowing on the top.

Fifteen year old Higurashi Kagome scanned the area of the room; she then trotted down the stairs where her mother and grandpa were leisurely sitting near the kitchen. The two looked back at the girl; her mother smiling and rising to hug the daughter.

"I'm taking off now, Mama, Grandpa." Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding, and let the girl walk to pass to the outside. Seconds later, the older woman spoke up:

"Don't forget to fed your companions, dear." The raven haired girl turned her head over her shoulder to find all assortments of meals ranging from sushi to ramen. The teen felt a twitch on her temple. How the heck was she supposed to pack all the food?

Twenty minutes of bickering led to Kagome sacrificing her own health as she carried more wait than she anticipated. She gave one last shout out to her eight year old brother Sota, who for the life of him, couldn't figure out how to fix his bicycle.

"Gramps," the young boy rose as he had been hunched down towards the ground, "we're going to have to get the tools again!"

Laughing to the expense of her unusual family, Kagome arrived at the well house and strolled forward to the inside. She jumped on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, tilting her head to glance downward. To anyone else, the well looked like any common well a person would want to put their coins into.

Bounding suddenly into the well, Kagome felt as her body soared, the purplish surroundings more beautifully enticing than any painting. Two hands grasped at the edge once again, only this time, the girl wasn't in the well house or on the grounds of the Shinto shrine. The scenery was instead full of peaceful nature; the forest being her only company.

The extra weight on her back didn't help one bit as the girl lost her footing and nearly tripped over her own two feet. Walking ahead after her balance became aligned, Kagome shifted the bag to a more comfortable angle.

The weight of the leaves on the trees was enough to make a person want to rip the greenery into tiny pieces. The clear sky above seemed to move in tune with the few clouds moving from side to side.

A whispering in the distance brought the teen girl away from the safety of her fight or flight sense. She spun around, the whispers turning into a shrilling noise that became louder and louder.

Kagome was not prepared for what was to come as she nearly became blinded by a light appearing out of nowhere. Time stilled during this one crucial moment. Flying birds scattered to the skies, wanting to be far away from the upcoming threat. The many critters that inhabited the dirt filled ground separated in a frenzy, each going in all other directions.

A few minutes of the utter confusion came to a halt as the light vanished on its own. The raven haired teen gasped in surprise as she witness a body lying motionless a couple feet away from her. Building her inner courage, the girl took tentative steps to get a closer look.

Kagome stared on in surprise because what she saw was an injured blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit, and from the looks his tattered clothing, he wasn't doing too well. The reincarnated priestess examined him more; he was one of the most interesting looking persons she had come across.

With his rowdy flaxen locks, tanned skin, and - _are those whisker marks?_ - colorful attire, it was no secret that the boy was not any where from around the Feudal era or its villages. Speaking of villages...Kagome thanked the heavens above that she were near civilization.

On one side stood the familiar hut belonging to Kaede. The time traveling student lifted the blonde as much as she could; her cream colored hands holding onto the shinobi's underarms. Literally adding insult to injury, Kagome breathed in harshly; she dragged the boy all the way to the hut and pushed the entrance door with her leg.

Kagome lightly put the blonde on a thin blanket she had brought with her. To her chagrin, the old priestess was not in sight nor did it look like she would be back any time soon. With her body in exhaustion, the girl lazily sat down cross legged in front of the boy.

Without taking her eyes off him, she rummaged around in her bag until she had various herbs in her grasp. The tanned boy's breathing was irregular and his face was contorted into a grimace. _I wonder what happened to him, _Kagome mused_, and where did he come from?_

_

* * *

_"Where the hell is she?!" One frustrated half-demon screamed to no one in particular minutes before. "She was supposed to be back by now!"

With his enhanced speed, the Tetsusaiga wielding Inuyasha took to the top of the trees, obvious annoyance adorning his demonic like features. His four other companions - Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara - followed in his lead; their own faces set on frowns, but for a totally different reason.

Inuyasha landed on the ground a few minutes later, his red woven outfit of fire rats shifting against the light breeze of the village. The white haired youth's nose jolted as he sniffed in the recognizable scent of Kagome.

The hanyou sped hurriedly throughout the village, regular humans giving the group weird looks in doing so. By the time five made it to the hut, Inuyasha was livid. He almost broke the space in half as he came inside.

"Okay, Kagome, you better explain why you came back so--"

Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence as the rest of them abruptly ended whatever they had been doing before. Eyes widened as they glanced at a boy surrounded by a red energy source that was so powerful, the gathers had to back away.

Lacerations and broken skin began healing on its own accord. The blonde boy hovered a little above as the chakra increased its manipulation. The energy dispersed gradually, the unconscious boy lying asleep peacefully.

Shippou, whom before had perched up on Kagome's shoulder, then removed himself from the raven girl's embrace. Guided by innocent curiosity, the small fox demon child went closer to the sleeping figure.

He poked the blonde in the cheek, quite fascinated with the other's appearance. While Shippou touched the whisker marks, Kagome scooted to the boy's other side and stroked his yellow tresses. The texture of his hair was so soft, it felt like silk streaming between her fingers.

"Kagome," Sango stepped forward unsure, "who is this boy?"

"I don't know," the teen girl continued to glide her fingertips through the younger boy's locks, "he just...appeared out of nowhere."

Sango, along with Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. The hanyou even crossed his arms and huffed to the ridiculous statement. What kind of boy that no one has ever seen before suddenly appears out of nowhere?

Miroku bent down on one knee, his unaffected hand in front of his face in a code of honor and respect. A moan coming from the mysterious boy's pale lips made a startled yelp escape the young fox demon. He ran over to hide behind Kagome, who was still watching the blonde.

"Did he appear in the forest, Kagome?" The monk asked in source of information. Kagome nodded in agreement. Miroku made a sound of contemplation. "It seems that this child had incredible power. The question is - where is it coming from?"

"No," spoke Inuyasha, "the real question is who the hell is he, how did he get here, and _why_ is he here?"

"Those are three questions." The young fox demon chuckled.

"Shut it, runt!"

Everyone's head snapped over as they heard another moan and groan being released from the unconscious boy's mouth. The orange jumpsuit wearing blonde shivered involuntarily, his body breaking out in a cold sweat momentarily.

"Kyuu..."

"He can talk?" Shippou was astonished.

"No, runt, he can talk." Three other heads sweat dropped at the hanyou's sarcasm.

"But that's what I said."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went inside themselves mentally; it was the ultimate count down...

...Three...

...Two...

...One...

"That's it! You're going down, brat!"

Inuyasha chased down the frightened younger demon in the small space of the hut. Screaming and promises of death were the only means of their entertainment. It were times such as those where Kagome really did enjoy her time there, even though they were searching for the Shikon jewel.

As day time turned into the murmurs of night, everyone with the exception of Inuyasha and Kagome, found blankets and sheets rearranged by the time traveler to fall into dreamlike slumbers.

The hanyou watched the blonde with wariness and anticipation. He's be damned to hell to let this boy threatened him or his comrades. Inuyasha had no doubt that he would kill the kid based on who and what he was.

A mere pressure on the half-demon's shoulder signaled that Kagome had fallen asleep against him. With his normally hardened eyes softening at the display, Inuyasha wrapped a single arm around her shoulder and held her close. The warmth of her body making him feel content.

_I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Kagome..._

Little did he know that his promise would come to par as a known enemy was lurking around, a smirk in place as they watched the hut from afar, only to disappear minutes later into the darkness.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the animes _Naruto_, _Inuyasha,_ its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takashashi.

**Note: **The following is loosely based on the ninety seventh episode _Kirara Come Home!_ Couples will be mentioned and recognized as the story continues! Special thanks to all those who reviewed, gave story favorites and/or alerts, or read.

"..." Talking/_Thoughts_

_**"..." **_**_Kyuubi_/Inner Talking**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The hanyou watched the blonde with wariness and anticipation. He's be damned to hell to let this boy threatened him or his comrades. Inuyasha had no doubt that he would kill the kid based on who and what he was._

_A mere pressure on the half-demon's shoulder signaled that Kagome had fallen asleep against him. With his normally hardened eyes softening at the display, Inuyasha wrapped a single arm around her shoulder and held her close. The warmth of her body making him feel content._

I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Kagome...

_Little did he know that his promise would come to par as a known enemy was lurking around, a smirk in place as they watched the hut from afar, only to disappear minutes later into the darkness.

* * *

_

**.:A Demon's World:.**

**Chapter 2**

The settling calm for the remainder of the night encased each sleeping figure while the full moon from outside the hut rose higher and higher. The silence was then interrupted as a suspicious noise from a walking distance awakened one large demon-cat, her head seemingly searching in every which way direction for a gathering scent.

* * *

Kagome had been the first one to arise as the morning sun made its presence known, sizzling upon her slumbering face. The dark haired girl was real quick to remove herself from the safety of one hanyou's arms; a dark blush formed across her cheeks.

Securing the water bottles that her mother had supplied for her, the time traveler cautiously sauntered over to check on the still unconscious blonde shinobi. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw that the boy was still breathing, chest still rising up and down.

Within the next couple of hours, the group of five awoke and made their way to a clearing. Kagome and Shippou dunk their given bottles into a clear stream while Inuyasha and Miroku collected firewood and other such necessities. Sango, on the other hand, had walked round aimlessly nearby. Something was nagging in the back of her mind, as though she were missing something. Moments later...

"Kirara? Kirara! Where are you?"

Everyone momentarily ceased their movements as the demon slayer's voice ripped throughout the better part of the forest. The white-haired hanyou gave the black haired girl a questioning stare as she put on a face of puzzlement.

"Oh hi," she said almost absentmindedly, "you haven't seen Kirara around, have you?"

"No," spoke Inuyasha. "Not me." Miroku said at the same.

"Maybe she went for a walk or something." Shippou suggested as he and Kagome walked over to hear what the commotion was all about.

Followed by the little fox demon's reasoning, the other males began sprouting all kinds of theories on Kirara's sudden disappearance. The more the boys talked about it, the more worried Sango became. She couldn't help but let a horrified expression plaster onto her pretty face when the suggestions became a bit too extreme.

Inuyasha along with his monk companion afterward started a fire; the hotheaded hanyou then sat down carelessly, and was already getting rather annoyed. It was still the beginning of the day, after all.

Turning sideways to face the females, he said hurriedly "She's only been gone for a while. They aint no reason for everyone to start getting all panicky. Besides, we already have too much to think about because of that kid."

Each one of the others' faces took on all sets of different emotion. Kagome had an inner sadistic urge to go over and knock the red clothed male upside his dog eared head. With her worry also on the demon-cat, the raven girl spun around, and headed back toward the hut.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"To check on the boy. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure we should let her wander off by herself?" Miroku questioned loudly. The hanyou snorted humorlessly as he watched the demon slayer scamper off as well.

"She and Kirara can take care of themselves, unlike a certain other kid I know..."

Shippou nodded his head in agreement as he drank from his water bottle; realizing belatedly that the 'certain kid' Inuyasha had mentioned before was in fact the fox demon himself.

* * *

A hard surface full of light sheets on the ground prompted one blonde hyperactive ninja to lift his body into a more comfortable position and stir to the waking world. As said ninja's eyelids slowly opened to be introduced to his unfamiliar surroundings, he yawned and stood. It took his muddled mind a long while to realize he had no idea where he was.

Not wanting to resist to a panic mode, the whisker scarred boy took on a fighting stance and study each inch of the hut he had been resting in. When he found that no other person was around, the blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

_I guess I'm okay, for now..._

_**"You have me to thank for that," **_boomed an internal voice that made the blonde jump in utter surprise. The nine tails wanted to roll its eyes the vessel's stupidity. _**"Why must you insist on torturing me with your non intelligence?"**_

**"What are you talking about? I am very** **intelligent!" **Snickers from the amused fox lord made Naruto's face red in anger and humiliation. **"Dattebayo!" **Taking another glance around him, the blue eyed boy frowned. **"Where exactly am I, Kyuu?"**

_**"It looks like the other lords have granted my request. They were able to transport us to a more stable time so that your seal could strengthen itself more efficiently."**_

**"Wait. It could do that?"**

A sly smirk came across the almighty Kyuubi's enlarged mouth. _**"Now it can."**_

**"That still doesn't explain where I am." **

**_"Shh," _**the demon fox said urgently, _**"someone is coming! You're not nearly strong enough to fight anyone. Let's leave this place. There is a shrine nearby. We can go there for a while, and make sure to mask your chakra."**_

**"But I--"**

**"_Do it now, kit!"_**

Stealthily, the fox-like boy exited from the hut, and sprinted to the path of the shrine directed by a noncommittal Kyuubi. Stopping abruptly in front of an entrance leading to elongated cement steps, Naruto gasped in surprise as he witnessed what looked to be a huge cat sniffing around the area.

As to not call attention to himself, the boy made no further movements. Kirara meanwhile began to be frustrated for she had been searching for an unknown yet familiar person connected to a smell that had been around Kaeda's hut since the night before.

The blonde watched the demon in fascination and wonder, and continued to do so even when Kirara's red slitted eyes landed on his sapphire ones. Naruto took a step back as the demon-cat tilted her head looking at him.

With neither one being willing to move again, Naruto gave Kirara a friendly smile. "I guess...you're not going to try and hurt me?"

Immediately recognizing the Genin's scent as the boy spoke, Kirara then walked over, and began to purr. The blonde chuckled at the demon while carefully patting the top of her head.

_**"She means you no harm, kit. She is a full fledged demon like myself, if not to a lesser degree." **_Naruto shook his head at the Kitsune's obvious show of superiority.

Removing his hand from atop of the demon-cat's head, the blonde shinobi gave a look around. The structure that led to the inside was extraordinary in both size and appearance. As far as Naruto was concerned, the whole of the natural surroundings was of purity.

With that in mind, the young ninja gave an impish grin as his stomach began to make an unappealing sound. It then occurred to the Uzumaki that he hadn't eaten anything since his unsuccessful battle with Sasuke.

"Hey, girl," he said kindly to the demon, "is there any place I can go to find something to eat, preferably ramen?"

Slightly bending down to offer Naruto a free ride, the boy's eyes lit up in happiness. Punching a fist into the air in excitement, the ninja climbed hastily onto the demon's back. When Kirara can feel that he was secure, she leaped into the air, making the blonde squeal outwardly in delight.

* * *

The late morning steadily turned into a reddish-blue evening sky. The birds upwards took flight as Inuyasha and his group lounged around; all of them worried and tired.

Kagome gave a sorrowful sigh, and inwardly beat herself up for not taking better care of the boy. Hours before, when she had gone and checked on him only to find that he had vanished as well, made her rethink about how everything came to be for the group.

Inuyasha sat perched up on a branch high up in a tall tree. Miroku looked on sadly toward the woman he loved as she silently coasted within herself to stare out into the water's streams a few feet away from them.

"She's be missing a whole day now." Shippou accused as he stared angrily at the hanyou. "What's worse, Kagome said that that strange kid is gone too."

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha countered. "You act like it's my fault that Kirara and that little bastard ran off! _He _shouldn't be our concern anyway."

"It _is_ your fault! We could have been out searching for her, and maybe then that kid wouldn't have left us either."

Jumping from the branch, the hanyou landed next to the little demon fox and tried to grab him, only to have the other jump on the white haired half-demon's arm to try and chew instinctively through the older demon's clothing.

With all the heated words, Sango stalked over to the foursome. She had made up her mind that she were going to go, and find her precious demon-cat herself. At this point in time, the raven haired girl was desperate.

With a declarative edge to her voice, Sango said: "That's it. I'm going to go look for Kirara."

Preparing to dash away, a commanding voice shouted. "Wait! You won't be able to find her without some sort of lead."

Kagome's head snapped to look at the powerful hanyou that had voiced his thoughts. With the wheels turning in her head, the time traveler smiled knowingly and gave Inuyasha a condescending rub on the head.

"Good idea. We can also search for the boy," she offered, stifling a giggle as the red woven wearing half-demon began to growl, "Inuyasha here can use his scented techniques to track them down." The demon slayer laughed and smiled then for the first time in hours.

* * *

Inuyasha, to his credit, did literally nose around trying to find any trace to the demon-cat and blonde shinobi. Using Kirara's cat bowl and the sheet Naruto had slept in as a guide, the hanyou in his professionalism lowered his body to the ground in order to find them.

On a dirtied path, he half way crawled from one side of the forest to the other. Kagome playfully cheering him on as though she were watching an exciting football game.

When they came to a dead end, each one of the others' face fell, crestfallen. How much more were they able to do with the little amount of things they had required barely helped them?

"You think by any chance the boy might have taken Kirara?" Miroku asked as they all came to a halt in an opened field.

Kagome shook her head. "No. He had been at Kaeda's before that. He had still been unconscious--"

"--or so it would appear." The cursed young monk finished unfairly for her. The raven haired student frowned at his words. Even with both Kirara and the mysterious boy missing, that still didn't justify whether or not the said boy could have stolen her away.

A rumble and massive shaking coming from underneath the ground distracted the comrades into any other musings. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another before taking off speedily into the forest, Shippou coming to rest on the girl's tense shoulders. Miroku and Sango were running in from behind.

The heightened trees and windy breeze was enough to quieted the dark spaced nature of things as a terrified civilian man ran through the greenery, a quick moving shadow from above hot on his tail.

The quick breathing and pants associated with the heavier set male would make one think that the guy had just performed the greatest known athletic achievement of all time.

When the frightening shadow landed back down to Earth the man was continuously stunned as the unexpectedness of the jump made him fall flat on his knees.

With the little amount of bravery that he had left, the man turned around to come face to face with a hideous, monstrous demon with one large eye. The man started to scream as the demon began to laugh at the human's expense.

"Foolish human," the beast roared, "how dare you to even think you could escape from my territory."

The man pleaded. "Please, have mercy on me." The one eyed monstrosity kept on laughing. Realizing too late that others were among him, the creature looked on in disbelief as one half-demon did a front flip right in front of him.

The scared man took off in the opposite direction after the display, leaving the two demons to battle it out. The grotesque large creature chuckled evilly, believing that he could easily defeat the much smaller hanyou without a second thought.

Nothing, however, could prepare the demon as Inuyasha smirked at the other. Exposing his clawed nails, the half-demon suddenly sprinted upward into the monster's line of vision.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly, enough to make the creature stumble back off of its balance.

All at once, Sango's boomerang Hiraikotsu launched directly at the one eyed demon's back while a pure arrow provided by Kagome pierced its heart. With a painful final yell, the demon dispersed into many shattered pieces; its remains fluttering to the forest floor.

Before the group could celebrate their victory, a relieved shout of "Kirara!" from Sango made the others spin around to see what she were so optimistic about. Their eyes widened in shock and happiness as Kirara came over. The demon slayer grasped onto the demon-cat's body in an embrace, tears falling free to her cheeks.

Sadly, the small reunion was cut short as bodies of people began swarming left and right, all around them. Screams were the first to reach the group of fives' ears. Adults and children alike passed hurriedly forward while the flabbergasted friends watched.

The echoes from all the yelling of the townsfolk revealed the pouring redness of the black filled sky. In the distance, a figure approached; Inuyasha was the first to feel an immense power unlike one he had ever felt.

The strong energy became too much; Miroku unwillingly fell to his knees, covering his face from the heat. Both Sango and Kagome coughed interchangeably as what felt like burning flames entering into their pores and mouths.

Using his hand to shield his own mouth and nose, the hanyou witnessed as the strange boy Kagome had found dutifully made his way toward them. Shippou screamed when he peered into the blonde's eyes - they were an eerie crimson red.

With the red chakra growing more and more from inside him, the Uzumaki eyed the others with a smirk, sharp fangs escaping from his smiling mouth and blood leaking from his clenched palm on his side.

A pink tongue from between pale lips poked out to lick at them hungrily, then a powerful voice said: _**"Three mortals, a half demon, and a fox kit." **_A not inviting chuckle erupted from the possessed boy's body, the surrounding area stilling in its presence. _**"I think I'm going to have lots of fun tonight."

* * *

**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the animes _Naruto_, _Inuyasha,_ its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takashashi.

"..." Talking/_Thoughts_

_**"..." Kyuubi**_**/Inner Talking**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The echoes from all the yelling of the townsfolk revealed the pouring redness of the black filled sky. In the distance, a figure approached; Inuyasha was the first to feel an immense power unlike one he had ever felt._

_The strong energy became too much; Miroku unwillingly fell to his knees, covering his face from the heat. Both Sango and Kagome coughed interchangeably as what felt like burning flames entering into their pores and mouths._

_Using his hand to shield his own mouth and nose, the hanyou witnessed as the strange boy Kagome had found dutifully made his way toward them. Shippou screamed when he peered into the blonde's eyes - they were an eerie crimson red._

_With the red chakra growing more and more from inside him, the Uzumaki eyed the others with a smirk, sharp fangs escaping from his smiling mouth and blood leaking from his clenched palm on his side._

_A pink tongue from between pale lips poked out to lick at them hungrily, then a powerful voice said:_ _**"Three mortals, a half demon, and a fox kit." **_A _not inviting chuckle erupted from the possessed boy's body, the surrounding area stilling in its presence._ _**"I think I'm going to have lots of fun tonight.**_

* * *

**.:A Demon's World:.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome shuddered visibly as another involuntary cough escaped from her now scratchy throat. Needless to say, the girl was frightened; probably more so than when even facing Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.

Even the powerful dog demon couldn't freeze her in her tracks like this seemingly innocent boy was doing. _Wait_. _Innocent? _The black haired teen scoffed in her own mind. Of course this boy wasn't innocent!

He was staring hungrily at the group with his calculating red eyes as though each one of them were a meal he was sure to ravish.

The possessed boy took one more step forward, a clicking noise chillingly passing from his tongue to his mouth. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought that the blonde was gritting his teeth against bones.

"What do we do now?" Shippou shouted, completing horrified.

"Do you even have to ask?" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he unsheathed his trusty sword Tetsusaiga. In normal circumstances, the hanyou would have easily fought the twerp before resorting to this, but his animalistic instincts were screaming at him to quickly dispose of the boy. Whoever or _whatever_ he was, he was dangerous.

_**"Getting serious, are we?"**_ The blonde stated with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused with the whole situation.

As if to confirm what had just been said from the boy, Inuyasha raised the sharp tip of his Tetsusaiga in the direction of the orange clad blonde.

But instead of being intimidated as the half-demon had wanted, the younger smirked yet again; releasing his clenched fist to reveal shockingly pointed nails.

Miroku unsteadily arose to his feet as the red energy began to dissipate from around the possessed boy. Apparently, the child didn't deem the others a threat in his mind. This, of course, was very unsettling for the young monk.

Chuckling, the boy began to circle the group like a predatory; straightening herself up as much as she could, Sango tensed into a fighter's position in case Inuyasha needing any backup. Miroku and Kagome unconsciously did the same.

A whimpered purring from the right of them provided by Kirara stiffened her demon slaying master. Sango was just about to ask the cat demon what was wrong, but that was all the distraction they needed before the blonde zoomed his way to the hanyou, and knocked the sword away from him with a chakra powered kick to the stomach.

Inuyasha stumbled with a wheezed grunt, and tilted to the side. Before he could recover, he felt another blow to the head. Damn, these brat's hits hurt like hell!

The blonde was about to strike again when a whizzing sound increased near his ear. With a battle cry of 'Hiraikotsu!', he was barely able to dodge the large boomerang, and ducked his body before it had a chance to slice off his head.

Uzumaki did a back flip as the boomerang came back full circle. Kagome, by that time, had recovered from her scare, to release one of her purifying arrows. The blonde side stepped to the right, avoiding the offense. The time traveling student was about to try again until she saw a yellow blur pass by. She realized too late that the blonde had a struggling and yelling Shippou to his front as a sort of shield.

_**"Now, now girlie, you don't want to hurt one of your own comrades now, do you?"**_ He uttered this so disgustingly sweet, but underneath the taunt was a more darker meaning - more sinister.

"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome, with as much courage as she could muster, took a step forward. The hanyou watched her in shock. Even though she were terrified, her dark eyes held a silent command and attention. Any type of motherly feelings she had once held for this boy were disappearing quickly.

"Let him go." She commanded.

The possessed Genin smirked. _**"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," **_slowly, he lowered the fox kit to the ground, _**"I wouldn't harm a kindred spirit without means of reason."**_

He then pushed Shippou toward Kagome. All at once, the other three attacked: Sango brought her boomerang crashing down, but he avoided the impact by grabbing Miroku's arm whom was going to use his sutra scrolls on the blonde, and threw him at her lessening the attack to a halt. That just left one more-

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Too late.

The blonde yelped in pain as the half-demon's nails swiped his left cheek. The orange wearing ninja took a step back, clutching his injured face with one hand and blocking Inuyasha's attacks with the other. Unfortunately, the younger wasn't holding out so well. Cuts were appearing right and left on his face.

Inuyasha took another opportunity to lunge at the brat, but the blonde grasped his wrist and twisted the other's arm behind his back before kicking the hanyou on the back to distance himself.

This left him wide open in the clearing. _Perfect, _Miroku thought as he and Sango steadied themselves after the boy's assault. Removing the beads from his hand, he turned to the rest of his group.

"Stand clear!"

The four others did just that as the monk brought the possessed boy's crimson eyes to focus on him. The cuts that had leaked minimal blood from the child's face mysteriously began to vanish. Miroku didn't have time to assess that particular fact. This was the time to protect his comrades - his friends - no matter what it took.

"Wind tunnel!" The Buddhist monk proclaimed as the winds started picking up hurriedly.

The blonde growled when he realized what was going on. Enhancing the chakra to plant his feet to the ground, the yellow haired shinobi eyed the others in irritation.

At first, all this fighting had been a game and the varying attacks had been fun, but now the nail tailed powerful demon Kyuubi was really started to get pissed off.

Knowing that his vessel's legs would tire out soon, Kyuubi released the chakra energy around the blonde's body to make his skin hot to the touch. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were astounded that the boy was even able to withstand the tunnel's force, let alone stay still firmly where he had been before.

_**"Hey, gaki," **_Kyuubi said inwardly in his mind, _**"you with me there, kiddo?"**_

**"First of all, what do you think you're doing taking over my body like this?" **Naruto ranted from within. **"And second of all, are you crazy? They're trying to kill us!"**

_**"I know that!" **_The fox demon snapped impatiently. _**"That's why I'm going to let you take control. I am not about to succumb to my death by a bunch of weaklings!"**_

By now, Naruto's body gradually had began to move toward Miroku's hand. The monk nevertheless was struggling; but what was worse, the same heat that they had felt before all the fighting had started was coming back. Sweat began to pour from the young man's furrowed brow.

When the boy was about seven feet away from them, Miroku relunctantly lowered his hand and put the beads back on top of them. The others could feel the immense power radiating from the blonde. Said blonde relaxed his muscles as each individual panted, catching their breath.

Lifting his head, Naruto stared at the group cautiously. _I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that they all attacked me. _Kyuubi snorted in his thoughts, but the blonde pointedly ignored him.

Kagome gasped with a hand to her mouth as she took a closer look at the blonde. His once red eyes changed to become a now crystalline sapphire. Shippou, now perched on the raven haired girl's shoulders after Kagome had grabbed him, voiced her inner musings.

"Hey, his eyes aren't red anymore, they're blue!"

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha reasoned, making a beeline for his fallen sword, "I'm gonna kill 'im anyway."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a childish voice sing-songed from behind him, seizing the half-demon's arm in a grip vice.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as the blonde behind him smiled mischievously; the older tried to remove himself but the brat was surprisingly strong. The rest of his group appeared to be in the same state of shock. How was the boy able to move so fast?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in fright.

Merry laughter suddenly was heard near all of them. They then snapped their heads back around to see that the blonde hadn't moved from his spot further away from them. That meant there were two of them!

The real Naruto began to make a few hand signs. With a startling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yell, which the others had no time to contemplate on, the whole forest was surrounded by hundreds of replicas of the orange clad mysterious boy.

What registered in all of the blonde's opponents' mind was that: one, he was more lethal than anything the group could ever have imagined; and two, they had lost the battle.

What was going to happen now?

Were they all going to die?

Was this finally the end for them and their shikon jewel search?

Instead of ripping them to shreds like the group had anticipated, all of the clones poofed out of existence excluding the one having its hold on the hanyou. Naruto could literally feel the hatred rolling off of the half-demon. Inwardly, the feeling made him shudder with despair.

Inuyasha's hazel eyes stared at him like how many of the civilians and various ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Leaf gazed upon him. It saddened him to know that even in this strange place, he was nothing more than a...monster.

Being used to his cheerful facade to mask his real feelings, Naruto plastered a warm smile on his face. He stunned the group when he calmly stated:

"I'm sorry about attacking you earlier," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in that old familiar way, "I guess I couldn't help it."

"Then why did you?" Sango voiced incredulously, not at all trusting the whisker marked blonde's words.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. "Damn fox," he muttered quietly underneath his breath. Kyuubi chuckled evilly in his mind. Addressing the group, he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was just defending myself."

Inuyasha snorted at this. _Yeah right. Who the hell's he trying to fool?_

"Be that as it may, you still did attack us, and used one of our comrades to level with us." Miroku logically pointed out. "How are we able to trust you?"

"We shouldn't," Inuyasha said, trying unsuccessfully to release his red clothed arm from the blonde's clone.

Naruto bit his lower lip in thought. What should he tell them? That he housed a temperamental fox demon inside of him? _Oh, yeah. I can just see that rolling over with them well, _he thought sarcastically.

But before he could answer, the demon-cat he had met earlier made her presence known as Kirara came closer to the Genin. The blonde grinned genuinely as she did so.

"You leave her alone!" Sango proclaimed loudly.

The demon slayer was surprised seconds later to see her Kirara nuzzling the young boy's cheek. Naruto chuckled in silliness at the demon's ticklish fur on his skin. He then began to pet her head affectionately as the cat mewed in appreciation.

Grooming the large demon-cat with the tip of his fingers, the blue-eyed boy asked Sango curiously: "What's her name?"

Sango blinked a few times at the unexpected question. Before she was able to stop herself, she said. "Her name's Kirara."

Naruto beamed, and nodded his head seemingly in approval. He continued to glide his tan fingers through the cat demon's fur. Inuyasha's group watched in silence, each one of them not knowing which move to make next.

Should they resume fighting him or let him be?

Kagome observed the blonde quietly. Understandably, she was very confused with the boy's attitude. In fact, they all were. He could have easily defeated them with a snap of his fingers. So why didn't he? And how could Kirara warm up to him so suddenly? Unless...he really was just defending himself. This was also resulting in the fact that the cat demon hadn't assisted them in their battle like she normally would.

Obviously, something more was going on here.

Taking a step onward, the reincarnated priestess nervously patted down her school outfit. Naruto had ceased petting Kirara, but stayed protectively behind her. Even though he was fairly certain he were stronger than this bunch, they still _did _have the advantage over him; after all, they outnumbered him by several.

Shifting anxiously on his feet, he mumbled uncertainly. "Uh...hi?"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly after a long pause, so quietly the group had to strain their eyes in order to hear her. Well, except Inuyasha.

With a Cheshire smile stretching his whisker marks on his cheeks, he stated proudly: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Please to meet ya!"


End file.
